


Let's Practice with Each other

by Karazorele



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, High School, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karazorele/pseuds/Karazorele
Summary: Kara Danvers has a date with Mike later tonight. Feeling nervous because she hasn't had her first kiss, she asks her best friend Lena Luthor for some help.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 12
Kudos: 227





	1. I have an idea

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was meant to be a one shot but now I'm wanting to make it into something more. If anyone has any ideas on where I should take this, let me know. Happy reading!

It’s 2 Oclock at Midvale High, meaning it's almost time to head home for the day. Kara and Lena are seniors and have been best friends for 3 years and counting.

“Kar?” Lena waves her hand in front of my face to get my attention. “Hellooo? Snap out of it! This is the last class of the day.” She makes a paper ball and throws it at my face. At that, I’m broken out of my trance.

“Oh, sorry Lee...I guess I’m just nervous about my date tonight.” I sigh. Mike, one of the popular kids asked me over to his house tonight and I'm worried he might kiss me. Not that I mind it at all, after all of these years on earth I’ve never had my first kiss.

“Kara, you have nothing to be worried about,” Lena says as she flips through her notes. She takes a quick look at the teacher to see if she’s watching. “Look, come over to my place after school. Lillian will be gone, we can get you all dolled up. Maybe it’ll ease your nerves.” Lena sits back and waits for my call.

“Uh, um.” I stutter. _When did her eyes get so GREEN? Have they always been like this? She smells so good, like lavender. Why’s she looking at me like that? OH, She’s waiting for an answer_. I open my mouth to speak.

“LADIES!” Mr.J'onzz shouts. “Anything you have to say to each other, during a lesson, can be said to the class.” The class starts whispering and giggling.

Lena stands up. “Kara and I were discussing the material, nothing more and nothing less.” She says confidently and sits back down. The class “oohs”.

“As good as that is to hear, no talking unless called upon.” Mr.J’onzz gives us a look. “Do I make myself clear, everyone?” A chorus of “Yes’s” can be heard. “Perfect. Now as I was saying…” Mr. J’onzz goes back to teaching and I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

I discreetly unlock my phone and see a new message from Lena.

**Lee:** _Sorry I didn’t mean to get us called out like that. Come over later? No pressure, I just want to help you feel better before your...date._

I stare at the text for a few seconds, contemplating. _I shouldn’t be embarrassed about this! Lena’s been in quite a few relationships since I've known her. What if she’s ashamed of me or thinks less of me_. I quickly push those thoughts out of my head. _That’s ridiculous, Lena would never think about me like that. It’s just the nerves_.

I type out a quick yes and put my phone away. Lena sends me a thumbs up and we focus on the lesson.  
The bell rings shortly after and I pack up my belongings. I send a quick text to Alex and Eliza, letting them know that I’m hanging out at Lena’s after school. Alex teases me about my *nonexistent* crush on Lena, and Eliza says not to stay out too late. As Lena and I walk out of class and make our way to the parking lot I hear my name.

“Hey Kar! Kara!” Yells Mike. Lena and I turn to face him. “Hey, I forgot to give you my number this morning. How else am I supposed to know where to pick you up?” He chuckles and makes a grab for my phone. I smile, and Lena has a grimace on her face. I elbow her and she forces a smile.

“Hey, Mike, sorry about that I was in a rush this morning,” I say. He hands me my phone back and I notice that he’s named his contact as ‘Boyfriend.’ Well, that's new. Is this how humans welcome a relationship? I’m still learning customs so I go along with it. Lena however, looks a little upset. _She must be tired from class,_ I reason.

Mike's looking at me like I'm his prey. “Okay!.” Lena gets our attention with that. “Kar and I have some homework to get done before this...date.” Lena grimaces and pulls me away towards the parking lot.

“See you later Danvers!” Mike shouts and walks back towards his friends. “Boys, I’m having myself a piece of that later.” They all high five each other and pat Mike on the back.

What a tool. Kara deserves better. Lena thinks. She looks over to see if I overheard but finds me lost in thought.

They get into Lena’s car and make the 20-minute drive to the Luthor Mansion. Lena can see how nervous Kara is, so she makes a pitstop at the local Chinese restaurant and orders 3 dozen potstickers. If she’s lucky they’ll be some left by the time they get home.

They set up the food in the kitchen. They chat about their homework, plans for the weekend, and eventually decide to head up to Lena’s room to discuss Kara’s date. Kara cuddles Lena’s shoulder on the bed and starts opening up about what’s bothering her.

“Lena, I’m gonna be forward with you.” I sigh and look down at my hands. “I’ve never...kissed anyone before. I know how experienced you must be, and I’m embarrassed, okay? Please don’t laugh.” I confess. I sit and wait to hear the laughter. Instead, I look up and Lena is looking at me with soft, understanding eyes.

“Kar…” Lena tucks a piece of hair behind my ear, I gulp. “I would never laugh at you for something like that. You shouldn’t think that of me. It’s okay not to have any experience, and honestly. If I had a choice I’d go back and change some of the things I've done in past relationships. She shifts so that my head is on her shoulder, and rubs my back.

“I know. It’s just...I don’t know what to expect! Mike is sweet and I know that he’ll be expecting a kiss at some point tonight. And- and I want to kiss him, don't get me wrong. I just have no idea what I’m doing. I really don’t want to look like an idiot in front of him.” I confess.

We sit in silence for a bit, neither knowing what to say. Just as I’m beginning to doze off, I get an idea. “Lena!” I sit up so quick that she almost falls off the bed. “I have an idea! I can practice with you! Or no wait- we can practice with each other!” I give her a brilliant smile, not yet knowing what I’m getting myself into.

Lena is a mess, she’s blushing and looks lost in thought. “Kara, I would love to help you, but I don't want anything weird to happen between us,” Lena says. Halfway through her reasoning, Kara deflates and gets that sad puppy look. _I’m in so much trouble_. Lena thinks. “Okay, I’ll do it.” Kara’s smile is back full force. _She’s gonna be the death of me._ Lena shifts so that they’re facing each other.

“Oh thank you, Lee! You don’t know how much this means to me.” I get up to go through my bag and pull out my chapstick.

“Woah slow down their eager beaver.” Lena laughs. “We have to set some boundaries.” I nod and give her my full attention. “Okay, no touching each other’s goods, that goes without saying.” I blush red as a tomato and nod rapidly. Lena chuckles. “If anyone gets uncomfortable, we call it off and figure out another approach. Lastly, This stays between us. I don’t want anyone to know.” ESPECIALLY Alex. Lena thinks.

“Absolutely! It’s enough that you’re willing to do this for me.” I say.

At that, we sit and stare at each other. _Am I supposed to make the first move?_ I think. I don’t think for long because Lena slowly moves closer and takes off my glasses. She starts leaning in, and I can feel her breath on my lips. _Oh boy, maybe this wasn’t a good idea_.


	2. Just Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy in Lena's bedroom. Too steamy for Kara apparently.

The first thought that comes to mind when Lena’s lips hit mine is how _soft_ and _warm_ they are. _It feels like I'm kissing a cloud_. I’m not sure what to do so I end up sitting there just taking in the feeling. Lena breaks the kiss and looks at me. 

Lena clears her throat. “Kara darling, you’re very tense.” She rubs her hands down my arms and I gulp. “Here, sit back.” Lena directs me to sit against the headboard and she straddles me. _I’m gonna pass away_ , I think. I’m even tenser than before. 

“Is this okay, am I making you uncomfortable?” Lena gently prods.

“N-no. I’m good, just nervous.” I feel the heat creeping up to my face.

Lena shifts in my lap a little and I feel a heat low in my belly. _Keep it in your pants, Kara! This is Lena we’re talking about_. Lena sits quietly and we stare at each other. I can feel the tension leave my body, and so can she, she smiles at me. 

“That’s good Kar, just relax. If you’re kissing someone you don’t want to be stiff as a board, it’s off-putting.” Lena takes my chapstick out of my hand and applies some to her lips, _Rao those lips_. She caps it and loops her arms around my neck. “Whenever you’re ready, just kiss me.” She shrugs.

I look between Lena’s eyes and mouth before I start to lean in. Our lips meet and if it’s possible, her lips are softer than before. _She tastes like me_. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her close. 

Lena lets out a soft moan and I feel familiar dampness in my underwear. _Oh, Rao, I hope she doesn't notice._ We make out for the next few minutes, hands feeling around each other's bodies, _So much for those rules_ , I think with a smile. Lena runs her hands through my hair and tugs. 

“ _Uhh, Lee_.” I moan and kiss her harder.

Lena pulls back sharply at that and looks at me with her eyes filled with lust. She’s about to speak when her phone vibrates from inside her backpack. With swollen lips and clothes askew, she gets up slowly, answers the phone. 

“Lena speaking,’ She says. “Oh, hello mother, to what do I owe the pleasure.”

I get up from the bed and point to the bathroom to give Lena some privacy. She bites her lip and nods. I rush to the bathroom, tripping on shaky legs, and let out a breath once the door is shut. I survey my reflection in the mirror. My hair’s a mess, lips swollen from Lena’s kisses, and I'm flushed. I splash my face with cold water and sit on the toilet seat, thinking about my reaction. 

My mind drifts to the feeling of Lena’s gripping my hair and I feel a gush of wetness flood my underwear. _Dammit Kara, get a grip_. I’m curious, I stand up and pull my underwear down to see. _What a mess_. I start to clean myself up with some toilet paper but accidentally rub it against myself.

“ _Uhh,_ ” I moan, a little too loudly I might add. I freeze and listen out to hear if Lena’s still on the phone. She is, thank Rao for that. I can feel myself pounding and figure it isn’t going to go away on its own. _I shouldn’t, Lena wouldn’t appreciate me touching myself while thinking of her,_ I reason. I go back and forth with myself for a while until I ultimately decide that I am too far gone. Sure I’ll feel guilty, but I can’t go back in there to face Lena in this state. 

I double-check to hear if Lena’s on the phone before I stick my hand down my pants. “ _Uhhh”_ I rub slow circles around my clit. I run my fingers through my slick and use it to speed up my circles. _I’m so close already_. I’m using the counter as leverage and bucking against my fingers. “ _Oh fuck_ ,’ I moan. 

I’m so lost in chasing my orgasm that I don’t hear the door open.

“Kara Lillian’s coming home earlier than I-.” Lena cuts herself off.

 _Oh, Rao_.


	3. I  Had Fun Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, we find out how Kara reacts to being caught by Lena. Will she stay or go on her date with Mike?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to drop some opinions, I'm still learning how to write Lena's character without having her say "darling" every other sentence lmao

Those are the last words I hear from Lena because I'm out the front door in seconds. I don’t even worry about if she saw me use my powers. I run all the way home without stopping. I don’t even realize that I’m crying until Eliza questions me. 

-

“Oh Kara baby, what happened?” She wraps me in a hug, but I'm still overwhelmed so I break it and go to my room. Alex is at a Maggie's tonight so I use this time to analyze the situation. 

_I was kissing Lena, it was fantastic. Definitely more intense than I expected. Lillian called, she picked it up. I stupidly get myself off in the bathroom and get caught_ , “Ugh!” I groan and fall face-first on my bed. _Next, instead of reasoning with Lena, I bolted, like an idiot._

My phone vibrates and with shaky hands, I open the text.

_Lee: Kara please, come back. We can talk about it...or we don’t have to. I just want you to know that you don’t need to be embarrassed._

_Lee: Kar?_

_Lee: I’ll stop texting, I can see that you need some space...see you tomorrow._

I leave Lena on read.

I’m such an idiot, all this because I was too scared to kiss Mike. Oh gosh, I came to a sudden realization. _Lena was my first kiss! Maybe I wanted her to be my first...no! Stop thinking like that! Lena doesn’t see you as anything more...i’ll be lucky if she’ll even want to stay friends after tonight._

My phone vibrates and I reluctantly check it. _Oh shit! I’m late for Mike’s_. He asks me whether or not I’m coming over for our “hot date.” It’d be wrong for me to cancel so I text him the address and get myself cleaned up. 

Mike’s car pulls up to the house 15 minutes later, he honks the horn to let me know he’s here.

“You feeling better now hun?” Eliza asks, and I nod as she pulls me into a hug. “Who is that? That doesn’t look like Lena’s car,” Eliza asks. I grimace at Lena’s name and tell her that it’s Mike from school and that I have a date with him tonight. 

“Okay, well be safe, and be home by 6 at the latest, and text me his address when you get the chance.” Eliza hugs me goodbye and watches from the porch as I get into his car.

I text Eliza his address. “Hey Mike,” I say once I'm in the car. He pulls away before I can even get the seatbelt on. _Douche_ , I think.

“What was that?” Mike asks, oblivious. _Oh shit! I said that out loud._

“Nothing,” I say too quickly. I hold his hand to distract him from my slip up, he smiles.

The rest of the ride is filled with talk about school, how my day was, _avoiding that_ , and how he was. Once we make it to his house he tells me that his parents aren’t home and that we have the house to ourselves. _That sounds familiar_ , I say to myself. At Mike’s insistence, we go to his room for a movie. Or a “movie” in his case, _why the quotations_? I wonder.

Mike tells me to get comfortable while he puts the movie in. We settle on a Harry Potter and start watching. A few minutes in and Mike has his arm around me. Another few minutes and he’s rubbing my arms. Every few minutes he’s squirming around to touch me somehow. I was so invested in the movie that I wasn’t ready for when he put his hand on my thigh. 

“Mike!” I squeak, I can feel my face is hot. 

He chuckles, “Sorry Kara. I can’t seem to keep my hands to myself, you're just so beautiful.” He grins, and it makes me recoil. 

I stare at him, unsure what to say and he starts to lean in. 

_Oh, Rao! He’s gonna kiss me. I wish it were Lena. Wait for what!? I’m gonna ignore that intrusive thought...for now._

Our lips touch and I feel...nothing. Mike’s lips are chapped and his breath tastes like whatever he had for dinner. I kiss him back anyway. _If I keep kissing Mike and he becomes my boyfriend, then that’ll give me some time away from Lena. I think. I’m essentially using Mike to avoid my *nonexistent* feelings for Lena._ I’m not ready to face them.

Mike puts his hand on my ass and pulls me on top of him. I’ve got my arms wrapped around his neck, while he alternates between grabbing my ass and squeezing my breasts. _Well, that was fast._

We kiss for a few minutes more, I make a move to make myself more comfortable when I feel something hard rub my crotch. _What the hell...OH!_

I break the kiss and look at Mike, his eyes are glued to my lips.

“Why’d you stop babe?” He asks, hands still gripping my ass.

“We should slow down, let's watch the movie.” I climb off of him and turn my attention towards the movie. I can see him pouting, but he agrees and announces that he’s going to get snacks.

I get excited about the snacks and continue the movie while he’s gone. I pull up my phone to text Eliza that I’ll be home in an hour and notice that 10 minutes have passed since Mike’s been gone. _Where is he?_ I use my super-hearing to figure out where he is or rather, what he’s doing.

“ _Oh fuck Ka-_ .” That is all I hear before I tune out. I can feel my ears burning. _Now I know how Lena felt..._

At the mention of Lena, I start to question whether or not my decision to avoid Lena is a good idea. _Of course not. I know that, but I need time to think about what I want. More like who I want...stop!_

I decide it’s time to go home, it’s getting late and Mike’s clearly...occupied.

“Mike,’ I shout. “I’m going home, Eliza wants me home early for dinner,” I lie.

“Okay babe, see you tomorrow.” He says shakily.

_I didn’t even need to use my super-hearing to figure out what he’s doing._ I roll my eyes and run home using my super speed. 

-

Eliza has dinner made when I get home. “Hey sweetheart, how was your date?” She asks while fixing me a plate.

“It was good,” I say. Eliza gives me a look but doesn’t say anything else. 

I plow through my dinner and let Eliza know that I’m going to shower. 

“Eliza?” I ask, she turns away from the dishes and looks at me. “Can I have a ride to school in the morning?” I can tell she’s going to ask me what was wrong, so I cut in. “Lena and I are fine, she’s just...getting to school late and can’t pick me up.” _I hope she can’t see that I'm lying. Can she? No...yes, yes she totally can._

“Okay honey.” Is all she says. She turns back to finish the dishes.

“Thanks,” I call out as I walk upstairs. 

Alex still isn't here. She must be at Maggie’s. 

I open my phone to see if there are any next texts from Lena. None from Lena. There is one from Mike though.

_Boyfriend: had fun tonight ;) maybe we can do it again sometime, see you, tomorrow babe._

_Kara: Me too, see you tomorrow! :)_

I hit send and slump down on my bed. Too exhausted for a shower, I just change into my pajamas and call it a night. 

  
_Tomorrow is sure to be interesting,_ I think before succumbing to sleep.


	4. Consent is Sexy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena confronts Kara, and Kara confronts Mike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, TW on this chapter. There's mentions of non consensual activities, it's minor but its there. Keeping this as a temporary ending. I'm wanting to focus on other writings for now, keep your eyes pealed for potential updates though, happy reading!

I wake up the next morning and feel a wave of dread go through me. _How can I possibly ignore Lena,_ I think with a sigh. 

I get up and start getting ready for school. Twenty minutes later Eliza is calling me down for breakfast. We ate breakfast, Eliza didn't speak to me much during that time, sensing my mood. _She did always say that I wear my heart on my sleeve._

“Ok sweetheart, go get your backpack, I’ll meet you in the car.” I run upstairs and look around for my bag. _Where is it!_

_DAMN, IT’S AT LENA’S!_ _I was too busy running for my life, that I totally forgot, ugh._

*HONK HONK* 

I hear the front door open and keys clank on the counter, “Kara sweetie, I thought Lena couldn’t pick you up today?” 

“She can’t,” I tell Eliza. _Please don’t be outside._

“Well, she’s outside, she said you left your bag at her house last night. I’m going to get a start on my emails since you have a ride.” She kisses my head and heads to her office, “Have a good day at school!”

*Knock Knock* 

“Kar? Come on we’re going to be late for the first period.” I hear Lena walking up the steps and into the house. 

_If I close my eyes she won’t see me_

She sighs, “Kara we have to leave now. No, no Kara, open your eyes before you start walking." I bump into the trash can. “I’ll be in the car.”

-

I reluctantly open my eyes and accept my fate. I lock the door after myself and make a move for the back seat.

“Dammit, Kara! Front seat! I wasn’t going to bring last night up but you’re acting childish!”

I look up at that and make brief eye contact. I sit in the front and mumble a thank you for bringing my bag. 

Lena starts to speak, keeping her gaze on the road ahead. “Look darling, I’m not upset or mad about last night.” I turn to face her. “And you shouldn’t be embarrassed or ashamed. What we did...it was..nice.” The tips of her ears bright red, she clears her throat. “Your body's reaction was natural, we’re all human, we get horny. If it makes you feel better, I was a little..worked up as well.”

My jaw drops at that. Lena’s face as red as a tomato for a solid five minutes. I use that time to think about what to say. I settle for an apology.

I fumble with my glasses, “I’m sorry Lee, for running away. I’m embarrassed! You caught me in a...compromising position.” _Oh, Rao, this is the most awkward moment_ _of my life._ “Can we just forget about it please?” I tug on Lena’s sleeve until she shoves me playfully with a laugh.

“Okay,” she chuckles. “Consider it forgotten.” _She agrees almost, regretfully..._

I already feel lighter than I did before, _Lena’s so understanding._

“So, how was your date with Mike? I’m assuming that you still went?” Lena makes a turn into the school's parking lot. 

_I forgot all about Mike!_ _Oh Rao I can see him standing next to my locker from here_. “Uhh, good! It was good,” I smiled.

“Your lying darling.” She puts the car in park and makes to leave.

I trip over my own feet to catch up, “I am not!”

Lena turns around and pokes my forehead. “Worry wrinkle.” She turns and heads to her first period, leaving me in the parking lot. 

"I do not have a worry wrinkle," I say, with a worry wrinkle.

  
-  
I walk into the building and make my way over to my locker. I remember that Mike's waiting and figure that that’s probably a good thing. It’s best I let him down sooner rather than later. I inhale and pick up my face until I'm face to face with Mike.

“Hey Kar,” he plants a sloppy kiss on my cheek.

“Hi Mike,” I say timidly. “I have something to say to you, can we go somewhere private?”

“For sure babe.” He says goodbye to his friends and they wolf whistle as I lead him to a secluded corner.

Once we’re away from prying eyes, Mike makes a grab for my hips and kisses me passionately.

“Mike!” I push him away and create some distance. 

“Babe, I thought we were gonna get down over here.”

“No, I said we were coming to talk.” _Rip the bandaid off Kara, this was a huge mistake._ “Look, Mike, I’m just gonna say it...I don’t have feelings for you.” I look him directly in the eyes, trying not to show how nervous I am.

“Wow,” he shakes his head and laughs. “You’re breaking up with me? _We were technically never together,_ I think. “What the fuck Kara, really?” _Anddd I said that out_ _loud._

I keep silent, I don’t know what else to do besides walk away. I turn around to leave but feel Mike grab my wrist. 

“You’re not going anywhere, you left me with blue balls yesterday. Just do your thing and I'll let you leave.” He still hasn’t let me go yet.

I’m a Kryptonian, faster than a bullet, and stronger than any human on this earth, but at this moment I’m paralyzed. 

“Uh..I-I.-

“Come on Kara, just a quick-” *BUZZ BUZZ*

The sound shocks me out of my paralyzed state. 

“Let go of her now.” A wave of calmness comes over me, _Lena._

“Oh, you’re gonna tase me?” Mike stalks towards Lena, dragging me with him. He’s about to grab her when suddenly he’s knocked out cold.

“Goddamn that hurt,” Alex says, shaking out her hand.

“Alex!” I give her a big hug.

Alex manages to choke out, “Kar, my lungs.” She taps my shoulder.  
“Shoot, sorry!” I give her an apologetic smile, it morphs into a genuine one.

“Are you guys okay?” We both nod. “What are you doing over here with this douchebag?" She points to the still passed out Mike. 

“I was coming to let him down easy, but he got upset and tried to..” My eyes start to tear up, “Lena came to help but he wasn’t scared of the taser,” I sniffled. Lena comes over to hug me.

Alex watches us with a small smile, “Have you guys been to your first periods yet?” We shake our heads no. “Then go home, relax a little bit, it’s been a pretty heavy morning.” She looks down at Mike. “I’ll take care of this asshole.” Not able to resist, I kick the already groaning Mike in the nads.  
Alex laughs and shoos us towards the exit.

-

Lena and I make sure that no one can see us before we get into her car and drive away. Lena picks up a big breakfast and starts towards her house. We eat in the kitchen and Lena suggests we go upstairs to her room. Unlike last time, we fell asleep during a movie, just happy to be safe. 

I wake up to end credits and notice that Lena has moved to sleep on my chest. I wrap my arms around her and fall back asleep. 

_I could get used to this._


End file.
